Para mí lo eres todo
by Yui Tori
Summary: Ahora estoy confuso, ¿por qué lloras y besas mis labios helados? ¿Por qué esperaste a que yo muriera para mostrarme tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué pides perdón, cuando ya no hay manera que responda?


**Yui: ****Mmm hola... este es mi primer Fic Yullen :3 espero que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

_**Para mí lo eres todo **_

Estamos en una guerra sin fin, mientras tratamos de librar del mundo a aquellas almas en pena "los akumas", tu estas tan entretenido enfrentándote a un akuma de nivel 4 que no te das cuenta que otro akuma del mismo nivel está a punto de atravesarte con sus grandes garrar.

Por instinto o más bien por miedo a perderte me muevo lo más rápido, te empujo y soy yo el que termina siendo atravesado; mientras tú me miras sorprendido.

-"ESTUPIDO MOYASHI!"-gritaste y enseguida destruiste el akuma que me habia dejado mal herido haciendo que yo cayera contra el suelo mientras miraba el cielo.

-"hace frio... mucho frio"-dije mientras te miraba acabar con él otra akuma de nivel 4.

...

_Lo que el corazón siente es diferente a lo que nuestra sonrisa oculta,_

_Lo que mi alma llora, mi memoria lo olvida_

_Lo que mis labios dicen, mi futuro lo martiriza_

_Lo que tú me dices, no es lo mismo que yo siento._

_Tu, te quiero; Yo, no podría vivir sin ti_

_Tú, me tomas de la mano, yo quisiera abrazarte_

_Tu, sonríes, yo desearia besar tus labios_

_Nuestros sentimientos nunca serán los mismos_

_Porque tu no me vez como yo te veo_

_Para ti, yo solo soy un amigo_

_Para mí, lo eres todo..._

_Pero nunca te darás cuenta de nada..._

...

Ahora estoy confuso, ¿por qué lloras y besas mis labios helados?

¿Por qué esperaste a que yo muriera para mostrarme tus sentimientos?

¿Por qué pides perdón, cuando ya no hay manera que responda?

-"Eres un idiota, Moyashi; ¿por que te dejaste vencer por un akuma?"-me preguntas.

-"_para protegerte Bakanda_"-respondo pero sé que no me escucharas.

-"idiota"-apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

¿Ya no hay vuelta atrás verdad? Ahora sigue tu camino Bakanda, tienes que seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Esa fue la primera vez que te vi llorar, pero ya no hay solución. Estoy muerto

-"_vete, tienes que seguir viviendo, la guerra aun no ha terminado_"-susurro mientras veo como levanta su cabeza con una reacción de sorpresa como si me hubiese escuchado.

...

Como si tu vida se acabase destruiste uno por uno a todos los akumas que estaban. Después te acercaste a mi cuerpo helado y me miraste con tristeza.

-"idiota... eres un idita, tsk"-chasqueaste la lengua mientras te arrodillaste junto a mí.

Tomaste mi nuca con una de tus manos y acercaste mi rostro al tuyo, al parecer querías sentir mis labios una vez más. Me besaste, pero al tan solo un sutil rose fuiste atravesado por un akuma que se había escabullido entre los escombros.

Te separaste de mi sorprendido por aquel acontecimiento, me soltaste sutilmente y te levantaste para enfrentarte a aquel ser el cual destruiste con rapidez. Luego te acercaste tambaleando hacia mí. Perdiste el equilibrio por tanta sangre perdida ya casi no tenias vida, de acercaste a mi arrastrándote.

-"Allen"-me llamaste por mi nombre.-"te amo"-fueron esas palabras, las que siempre quise oír, estaba llorando, llore de felicidad a pesar que ya no podía sentirme.

Después de aquella confesión abrasaste mi cuerpo de una forma protectora y posesiva, cerraste tus ojos y besaste mi frente, luego... tu cuerpo no se movió más.

Mis lagrimas caían como una cascada, no podía dejar de llorar tu muerte, me cubri mi cara con mis manos.

-_"deja de llorar Moyashi"_-escuche su voz resonar mis oídos.

-"_Kan-da, mi nombre es Allen"_-dije mientras me quitaba las manos de mi rostro. Y ahí estaba aquel joven serio y de mal temperamento mirándome, con una especie de sonrisa que para mí fue la mejor y más bella sonrisa que me había dedicado.

-_"ven"_-me extendió su mano a lo que yo la tome, jalándome junto nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. –_"no te alejaras de mi, nunca más"-_dijo para luego besarme sutilmente.

De pronto nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a desaparecer mientras se convertían en una especie de polvo dorado, tenía miedo, pero luego recordé que él nunca me dejaría. Así que ignorando eso me deje llevar por sus labios mientras desaparecimos por completo.

...

-mmm!-abrí mis ojos asustado ante aquel sueño.

-¿qué te pasa Moyashi? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?-Kanda me miro mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ni él ni yo traíamos prenda alguna que cubrirá nuestros cuerpos solo aquella sábana blanca; me estaba abrazando mientras yo hacia un puchero ante el apodo.

-es Allen-dije serio.

-como digas... Allen...-me acerco mas a si abrazándome aun más fuerte, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-...-sonreí ante aquel gesto y cerré mis ojos más tranquilo, ya que sabía que Kanda estaría a mi lado por siempre.


End file.
